Un vinculo mas fuerte que el acero
by Kingiskandar
Summary: Realmente irías hasta el final por aquellos a los que amas, eso seria lo normal para una persona, pero no siempre es así, mientras que aquellos gemelos de oro lucharan por reunirse y salvarse eternamente, solo pude decir con una sonrisa "Yo le arranque el corazón a mi hermana y lo devore"
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo** **: La historia antes de la creación del Reino Negro**

 ** _Una gemela de jade…_**

 ** _Una gemela de obsidiana…_**

 ** _"Ambas terminarían llevando a cabo una gran labor juntas pero si en algún punto la oscuridad se interponía entre ellas no quedaría nada para salvar, puesto que el jade se rompería y la obsidiana se teñiría de sangre"_**

Esas fueron las palabras de una anciana al encontrarse frente a los reyes del reino conocido como Amire también llamada la "Tierra de los gemelos" debido a que su geografía era similar a la de una mariposa con una separación de tierra, en aquel lugar los gemelos eran bendecidos en su nacimiento y traían fortuna a las casas donde nacían, en este caso ocurrió dentro de la familia real del reino y aprovechando esta oportunidad el rey trajo para examinar a sus dos hijas que llevaban poco tiempo de nacidas pero aun así su nacimiento había causado un gran revuelo a una poderosa adivina que vivía en uno de los reinos vecinos

La habitación donde se encontraban tenía un tono azul tranquilo mientras que las cunas de las niñas eran rodeadas por unas cortinas rojas claras que daban un aire de transparencia y la vez calma junto a las pequeñas, como un velo que las protegería de todo daño

\- Mis pequeñas son el futuro de mi reino, ¿Estas segura que tu predicción no tiene ninguna clase de error? – el señor de esas tierras trataba de mediar la situación mientras que la reina observaba a sus hijas con preocupación

\- Una gemela de jade… Hatsune – observo a su pequeña que se movía suavemente en su cuna y su cabello aguamarina destacaba con fuerza – Una gemela de obsidiana… Zatsune – al lado de la primera se encontraba una cuna que contenía a otra pequeña con un cabello tan oscuro como la misma noche

La anciana frente a esas cunas soltó una pequeña risa incomodando al rey y a la reina – Me gustaría poder contentar a su majestad pero lamentablemente el futuro por el que se ciñen las jóvenes princesas está demasiado marcado como para equivocarme –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- El destino es algo similar a un rio, si bien el cauce es determinado una persona puede cambiar su dirección si pone todo su esfuerzo en bloquear su curso, pero el destino de sus pequeñas es similar a un gran océano, aun con todo su esfuerzo serán empujadas a ese final inevitable que aparece en mis visiones – la anciana simplemente sonrió con amabilidad y luego observo a los ojos de los reyes – Esta será mi última advertencia para ustedes, si quieren que en algún futuro sus hijas puedan vivir con normalidad, deben separarlas y llevar a cada una a un lado del reino de esa forma podrán evitar la calamidad, al menos por un tiempo – el rey demostró una gran molestia acerca de la advertencia, sin embargo su esposa tenía un semblante pensativo

\- ¿Qué te haría hacer semejante petición? – pregunto con un aire de duda la reina

\- No deseo la destrucción pero tampoco soy quien para evitarla, simplemente doy mi mejor sugerencia en los casos que se me solicitan –

\- Y nos pides separar a nuestras hijas que apenas se están conociendo, que descaro de sugerencia – espeto el rey con cierto grado de enojo

\- Me disculpo si mis palabras les molestan pero es claramente la verdad de mis visiones, después de todo ustedes fueron los que solicitaron por mí -

\- Entonces es hora de que te retires – soltó el rey y entonces la anciana asintió con amabilidad y comenzó a caminar con destino a la puerta principal pero antes de retirarse la reina dio un par de pasos haciéndola detenerse justo frente a la misma

\- Lamento mucho la actitud de mi esposo – aquella mujer poseía a diferencia de la estoica actitud del rey, una actitud gentil para la gente y sobre todo una apariencia delicada, una piel clara como el marfil y unos ojos verdes que brillaban con fuerza – Es que nuestras hijas apenas llevan un mes juntas, hablar de separarlas tan a la ligera – la mujer respiro un poco calmándose – Es algo que ningún padre podría hacer así como así –

\- Su majestad – aquella anciana por primera vez cambio su semblante amable y puso un rostro serio – Sin lugar a dudas comprendo su deseo, pero solo puedo decirle esto – levanto su mano izquierda y le señalo con su dedo índice – Esa amabilidad suya y la arrogancia de su esposo traerán a esta tierra una enorme devastación, créame cuando le digo que ustedes serán los más arrepentidos de su decisión – la anciana simplemente bajo su brazo y continuo caminando hasta salir de aquella habitación, pero para su sorpresa una enorme cantidad de guardias la rodeaban – Esta era también parte de mi visión, realmente son gente implacable ¿Verdad, Neru? – la puerta tras ella se cierra lentamente luego se escuchan varios gritos seguidos del sonido de espadas chocando con el suelo

Dentro de la habitación la reina tenía un semblante triste - ¿Era realmente necesario exterminar a una anciana como ella? – al decir esto giro mirando al rey con cierta preocupación

\- Como ella mismo dijo, podemos cambiar nuestro destino al mover el cauce de las acciones – el rey se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a donde se encontraban las cunas con sus hijas, las futuras princesas, mientras lo hacía se pudo observar todas sus facciones, un cabello negro como el carbón y sus ojos rojos eran lo más destacable – Si ella hubiera elegido no presentarse en mi reino solicitando una audiencia esto se habría evitado, estoy segura que esperaba su destino – comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de sus hijas haciendo que estas se movieran un poco debido al tacto inesperado pero luego retornaron a su posición de sueño mientras abrazaban las manos de su padre – El rey de Mirune se comunicó conmigo mediante un mensajero para avisar que esa anciana le había costado a su ejército una gran victoria contra el reino de Fokar, como bien recordaras nuestra alianza con el primero es primordial, en cambio el segundo es simplemente un reino vecino del cual podemos encargarnos fácilmente –

\- Aun así, esa mujer vino exclusivamente para advertirnos pese a saber que su vida estaría en peligro – la reina se acercó a su esposo – Quizás deberíamos tomar su advertencia en cuenta, sinceramente no imagino como el separar a nuestras pequeñas pueda ser algo bueno – su mentón fue tomado con cariño

\- Querida aun si esa anciana podía tener algo de razón, me encargare que nuestras hijas puedan permanecer juntas después de todo algo como el destino nunca nos detuvo – al decir esto la beso con cariño pero como había separado la mano de la pequeña Zatsune esta comenzó a llorar al ya no sentir el calor de su padre

\- Tranquila mi niña – su madre la tomo con cariño entre sus brazos tratando de calmarla

\- Bien supongo que tendré que continuar con los negocios – el rey sonrió y luego beso la mejilla de su esposa – Te encargo a las niñas – comenzó a caminar y al abrir la puerta de aquella habitación solo pudo observar una escena grotesca pero que no le hacía perder la calma ni cambiar su semblante, la anciana había sido desmembrada por sus guardias sin ningún tipo de contemplación y lo más asombroso era que los soldados la habían decapitado sin ningún problema, para evitar que su esposa lo viera cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de si – Veo que hicieron un desastre aquí, encárguense de limpiar todo este desorden de inmediato – varios soldados asintieron y comenzaron a transportar los trozos de la mujer mientras que el rey observaba con detenimiento al soldado que portaba la cabeza temblar – Dime que ocurre –

\- Se…ñor – el soldado trago antes de articular sus palabras y miro a su rey a través de su casco – Los ojos de la anciana no son los "Ojos del Oráculo" – antes de que pudiera decir algo más recibió un golpe de revés por parte del rey que lo hizo soltar un chillido de dolor y soltar la cabeza de la anciana

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –el rey tomo aquella cabeza y al observarla con detenimiento su rostro mostro una gran confusión – No está emitiendo ningún tipo de magia – al decir esto comenzó a mover su cabeza y luego fulmino a sus soldados con la mirada – ¡¿Ninguno daño su cabeza verdad?! ¡Un golpe, un empujón cualquier clase de ataque será castigado con la muerte! –

\- Señor si me permite – un joven de cabello blanco y con su rostro descubierto puesto que traía su casco bajo su brazo derecho, lo más característico era que al observar sus ojos se podía notar que poseía heterocromía, es decir un ojo de cada color siendo el izquierdo azul y el derecho verde – Ninguno de mis hombres ha hecho daño a la cabeza de esta mujer, yo mismo procedí a decapitarla tal como ordeno, sin embargo no se detectan ninguna clase de reacción mágica, de hecho no se defendió en ningún momento por lo que puedo intuir su capacidad mágica fue removida –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – el rey miro fijamente al joven que en unos instantes puso su rodilla sobre el suelo y le hizo una reverencia – Habla con total libertad, Utatane Piko –

\- Si – luego de decir esto correspondió la mirada de su rey – Según tengo entendido esa anciana era un oráculo errante, ellos siempre transfieren sus poderes a su discípulo más prominente cuando saben que su destino esta próximo –

\- ¿Insinúas que esta anciana sabía que su muerte ocurriría por lo que le lego sus "Ojos" a otro? –

\- Eso temo, mi señor –

\- Entonces todo esto resulto ser inútil desde un principio – el rey arrojo la cabeza de la anciana al suelo con desprecio

\- No necesariamente – el rey detuvo las maldiciones que había soltado y miro al Utatane – Según mis fuentes de información, la transferencia de los "Ojos del Oráculo" solo pueden hacerse en determinadas personas y sobre todo cuando reciben este poder emiten señales mágicas muy superiores al rango normal, es decir que se vuelven fácilmente localizables y vulnerables durante la fase de adaptación –

\- O sea que su discípulo se encuentra débil ahora mismo – una sonrisa se marcó en los labios del rey – Utatane Piko, quiero que encuentres a esa persona y consigas para este reino ese poder –

\- Comprendo – asintió el joven y luego al ponerse de pie observo la cabeza de aquella anciana – Lamento mucho que haya terminado así – hizo una pose de disculpa y luego tomo la cabeza – Si mi señor me lo permite quisiera ofrecerle un entierro adecuado a su cadáver –

\- Como siempre eres alguien amable, muy bien concedo que entierres a esa anciana en alguno de los cementerios y le des paz a sus restos, a primera hora de la mañana te encargaras de encontrar a su discípulo – a lo que el joven simplemente asintió, luego él y sus soldados tomaron todas las partes de aquella mujer para retirarse sin demora - Una vez que tenga esos ojos en mi poder, Mirune y Fokar no representaran ninguna clase de amenaza, no solo eso – sonrió y luego observo un mapa que retrataba el mundo completo, en él se podía observar como Amire era el reino centrar en un continente que se extendía de manera horizontal mayormente pero también poseía una vasta extensión vertical lo que le daba una forma similar a un rombo pero mucho más esférico en sus bordes y a la vez estos poseían a su alrededor varias islas de variados tamaños, pero sobre todo lo llamativo de esto era que habían dos continentes más de igual tamaño al que observaba en un primer instante, uno se ubicaba al norte y era uniforme mientras que el del oeste poseía una forma de luna creciente – Argyris es un continente que vale la pena poseer por sus recursos pero con ese poder – puso su mano sobre aquel continente uniforme – Sanctis, el continente santo, cuna del poder y la inmortalidad en cuanto consiga el poder de los "Ojos del Oráculo" tomar esa tierra y todos sus secretos serán míos – entonces un llanto proveniente de una habitación cercana le distrajo, observo hacia la puerta por la que había salido, la sangre sobre ella no le importaba, más sin embargo comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia aquel lugar – Bueno si tengo que esperar, supongo que tendré que ser paciente, mis hijas son el futuro de esta nación, si yo no logro conseguir mi objetivo estoy seguro que ellas podrán hacerlo –

 **Lo que el rey nunca sabría era que mientras caminaba hacia ese salón, al pisar la sangre de aquella anciana e ignorando con crueldad su vida y advertencias el mantendría a sus hijas juntas, trayendo un futuro donde una emperatriz negra se alzaría con la cabeza de sus enemigos en sus manos y una emperatriz de jade estaría bañada en sangre mientras que en su pecho solo habría un gran vacío**

 **Notas del Autor**

Buenas noches/días/tardes, este es mi primer fic para la sección de Vocaloid, espero que llegue a gustarles, lo ambientare en una temática sombría pero no se preocupen tendrá todo lo que esperan de esta clase de fics, sangre, tripas y amor por todos lados eso lo puedo prometer, por cierto aclaro esto porque a partir del próximo cap incluiré al resto de los personajes de Vocaloid que pertenecerán a los distintos reinos y al propio Amire, recibiré cualquier clase de crítica con amabilidad así que pueden ser sinceros, respecto a los main character eso los empezaran a ver a partir del próximo pero por ahora puedo decir con sinceridad que no sera Twincest, me encanta esa pareja pero no es la que sera en este proyecto, asi que espero que les guste xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1** **: La razón de tu existencia**

"17 años han pasado desde que se instauro el Reino Negro, el primer rey de este mismo logro hacerse con el poder de los así llamados "Ojos del Oráculo", estos le concedían a su usuario el poder de visualizar el futuro según su necesidad, así mismo el poder le fue dado al vasallo más leal cuyo nombre era Utatane Piko, el mismo lidero a las tropas a través de incontables campos de batalla, muchos de ellos fueron llamados milagros debido a la tenacidad mostrada por su comandante y la organización táctica que daba como resultado aplastantes victorias sobre sus enemigos, no obstante y pese a esta enorme fuerza los conflictos internos del país y la negatividad de la población con respecto a las constantes escaramuzas con los países vecinos del continente de Obmor, entonces fue cuando apareció por primera vez la así llamada **Princesa Oscura.**

El rey había tenido a dos gemelas que llevarían su reino a la gloria, sin embargo las mismas eran como imágenes de un espejo inverso, una era amada por la población mientras que la otra era temida tanto por ellos como por sus enemigos, la **Princesa Oscura** , fue como la definieron, un cabello oscuro como la noche y unos ojos carmesí que penetran la carne como si de espadas se trataran, era la más despiadada comandante que se hubiera visto en el reino de Amire.

Pese a los esfuerzos de Utatane Piko en llevar una guerra sin masacres no puedo negar los resultados de aquella mujer, en solo dos cortos años aplasto completamente al reino de Fokar reduciéndolo a simples cenizas, no solo contento con eso comenzó un ataque sin remordimientos contra sus antiguos aliados y fue cuando el reino de Mirune conoció por primera vez el terror.

Si bien las tropas de Mirune eran fuertes y estaban organizadas por un comandante de gran renombre, poco pudieron hacer frente a aquellos generales. Por el norte del país Utatane Piko tomo el control de las ciudades más poderosas tomando el control completo de recursos importantes y de las rutas de comercio debilitándoles de gran manera en su economía mientras que por el sur la **Princesa Oscura** se encontraba masacrando a todo su pueblo, por donde ella atacaba solo permanecían restos calcinados por el saqueo y los pocos supervivientes eran tomados como esclavos. El rey de Mirune no pudo soportar tal castigo para su país por lo que firmo la rendición entregando su mandato al rey negro, pero su decisión lejos de ser la más acertada llevo a una conclusión lamentable, ejecución.

La **Princesa Oscura** no estaba contenta con solo tomar el control de aquel país, sino que ella misma tomo la vida del rey de Mirune frente a una plaza concurrida

 ** _"Un rey no entrega nada, un rey toma todo de su pueblo y tú ya no eres un rey, por lo que solo eres carne para los buitres"_**

El sonido del aire siendo cortado fue lo único que se escuchó en aquella plaza, no hubo ovaciones, no hubo celebraciones y tampoco hubo repercusiones, todos los habitantes de aquel lugar comprendieron que aquellos que no estuvieran al nivel de la princesa lo pagarían con su vida. La noticia no tardo en escucharse por aquel país y al llegar a Mirune las pocas tropas que aún se mantenían allí en lugar de tomar coraje para pelear nuevamente por su país fueron tomados presas del pánico y juraron nueva lealtad a la **Princesa Oscura.**

Eso nos lleva al otro lado de la situación, las escaramuzas cesaron inmediatamente y el país en vez de sumirse en la paz parecía más aterrorizado que nunca por la princesa, pero su hermana entonces les hablo a todos los habitantes de Amire

 ** _"Ustedes temen a mi hermana lo sé, pero yo creo que en su corazón solo existe el amor por nuestro país, puede que ella solo sea capaz de mostrarlo de esta forma, pero nuestras fronteras ahora son seguras y nuestro reino crece, no habrá más hambre ni malos días en su futuro gracias a ella, yo misma me encargare de que ustedes sean los más beneficiados de su actuar"_**

El discurso de la **Princesa de Jade** no solo fue oído sino también fue sentido por la población que comenzó a seguirla sin dudar jamás de su accionar en favor del pueblo, lo cual nunca fallo, durante sus cortos años como puente entre el pueblo y la nobleza, el sector más bajo de la sociedad pudo experimentar una época de paz y fructífera producción, las escuelas junto a hospitales fueron construidos en gran manera llevando a que se redujera mucho todas las clases de revueltas y quejas. Al ver a su pueblo en medio del auge científico y tecnológico que la **Princesa de Jade** había desatado el rey negro pidió a sus súbditos que siguieran su mandato y le permitieran mostrarles el amanecer de un nuevo mundo.

Y hasta ahora esa promesa sigue en nuestro pueblo…"

Un hombre de cabello negro y anteojos cerraba un libro y frente a él se encontraba un grupo de alumnos sentados en filas - Muy bien chicos ¿Alguno podría decirme que libro estaba leyendo? –

\- Estaba leyendo el libro "Historia de Amire, años dorados" que está referida al periodo actual de nuestro reino – la joven que respondió era bastante pequeña y de aspecto infantil aun así sus ojos café eran firmes - ¿Me equivoque Kiyoteru- Sensei? –

\- Correcto Kaai Yuki – aquel hombre la señalo – Ahora podrías decirme ¿A quién están referidas estas páginas en concreto? –

\- Amm bueno – la joven mostro cierto nerviosismo pero uno de sus compañeros la interrumpió de golpe

\- Esta referido a Zatsune Miku, la comandante sanguinaria – al decir esto hizo un gesto como ondeando una espada

\- Si ya saben esa "princesa", dicen que ella sola aplasto a un ejército de más de 1000 soldados – respondió otra chica en el salón y luego comenzaron a escucharse varios murmullos

\- Yo escuche que ella es en realidad un demonio que va por ahí disfrazada de humana – aquel chico hizo una seña con sus dedos índices haciendo parecer que tenía colmillos y luego comenzó a moverse ocasionando la risa del resto del salón hasta que Kiyoteru Hiyama golpeo su escritorio con el libro que leía provocando que todo quedara en silencio

\- Eso ha sido demasiado chicos – aquel hombre miro a la joven que había permanecido en su lugar pese a todo el murmullo – Kaai Yuki – la misma se exalto al oír que la nombraban – Dime cual era tu respuesta -

\- Bueno este libro se refería a nuestro actual rey que ya tiene alrededor de 50 años y sus hijas, las princesas Hatsune y Zatsune Miku – la joven comienza a mover sus manos – Ah y también habla acerca de Utatane Piko actual consejero de su majestad y de como ellos han actuado desde que se unieron las princesas al gobierno, siendo la primera elegida como representante de los intereses del pueblo y la segunda como principal comandante de nuestras fuerzas para repeler ataques externos –

\- Respuesta correcta – el maestro golpeo suavemente la cabeza del ultimo chico con el libro – La próxima vez espero que respondan adecuadamente y no empiecen a soltar rumores raros acerca de las princesas –

Esta era una escena común en aquel establecimiento conocido como la Escuela Principal de Ciencias Ocultas de Amire, pero más allá de los contenidos esenciales que reciben a cada alumno se lo capacitaba en el amplio mundo de las nuevas tecnologías que estaban incurriendo en el reino y por otro lado la capacitación para la magia tanto en uso doméstico como en la guerra.

\- Entonces si esto ya está resuelto quiero un informe respecto de este libro para mañana – al terminar de decir esto, Kiyoteru escucho como sus alumnos se quejaban y luego comenzaban a levantar sus instrumentos y útiles escolares – Bueno entonces eso es todo por hoy – una campana se escuchó por todo el lugar y los niños salieron disparados hacia el exterior a excepción de una joven de cabello negro que se acercó al profesor

\- Kiyoteru-Sensei quisiera hacer mi informe pero basado en la Princesa de Jade – dijo con determinación – Yo la admiro mucho –

La determinación de su alumna le conmovió y debido a eso pareció buscar algo entre sus ropas – Muy bien, entonces – tomo una especie de medallón de uno de sus bolsillos pero el mismo tenía una gran grieta en su centro – Debes conocer la herrería "Kagamine Iron" –

\- Según los libros ahí hay un gran maestro de herrería mágica y común –

\- Había… – dijo Kiyoteru con un deje de tristeza y luego negó con su cabeza – Discúlpame me deje llevar por un mal recuerdo, si ya conoces esa herrería entonces solo tienes que acompañarme allí puesto que hoy tenía que visitarlos para reparar esto, ellos conocen de pies a cabeza a las princesas –

\- ¿Cómo es que un herrero conoce a las princesas? Espera, ¿Ellos? –

\- Es algo complicado, lo mejor será que lo veas cuando estés allí – el profesor comenzó a juntar varias cosas – Si es que realmente quieres llegar a hacer un reporte adecuado puedo acompañarte hasta allí pero primero deberías dar aviso a tus padres -

\- Comprendo Sensei – la pequeña tomo de entre sus prendas una pequeña placa de metal que parecía estar hecha de acero pulido, la misma no media más de 10 cm de alto y de ancho y al presionar en ella ocurrió un efecto similar a cuando una gota de agua cae en un estanque – ¿Hola? - No tuvo ninguna respuesta - ¿Hay alguien en casa? – tomo una gran bocanada de aire - ¡Despierta de una vez! – de aquella pequeña placa salió un grito, que fue seguido por un sonido similar a alguien dándose tumbos y luego un aullido de dolor

\- ¡Mendiga niña! – una imagen apareció en la placa de metal y era la de una mujer de cabellos rojizos y una fuerte mirada - ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me grites a través de tu tarjeta! –

\- ¡Es tu culpa por dormir tanto Miki! – la imagen en la tarjeta de metal se aclaró y se pudo distinguir como la pelirroja tenía un aoge saliendo de su cabeza - Necesito una autorización para ir con Kiyoteru-Sensei –

\- Ah – la pelirroja rasco su cabeza y luego miro de reojo a la joven – Que yo recuerde nunca te doy esa clase de autorización, después de todo desconfió de ese profesor, sé que tiene segundas intenciones con sus alumnas – comenzó a hacer gestos extraños – De seguro es algo así – comenzó a manosear sus pechos y luego su trasero – O así, o quizás a… - se detuvo al ver como la niña mostraba cierta preocupación

\- Miki-san… - movió la tarjeta en dirección hacia el profesor que había quedado en blanco debido a como hablaban acerca de el – Kiyoteru-Sensei podía oír lo que decías –

\- Comprendo – la pelirroja solo se acomodó de la mejor manera posible y luego acomodo su vestimenta que no era más que una simple pijama de color blanco, después tomo una gran bocanada de aire - Kiyoteru-Sensei es un placer verlo –

\- No tienes vergüenza ¿Verdad Furukawa-san? – soltó el profesor sin ninguna emoción en su voz a lo que la pelirroja simplemente hizo un ademan

\- Bueno dejemos ese asunto de lado, ¿Para que quiere que mi niña le acompañe? – cambio de tema ignorando completamente la acusación en su contra

\- Para empezar me parece que es un mal ejemplo para Kaai Yuki que como su tutor legal estés durmiendo a estas horas, segundo – la pelirroja hizo una seña de espera levantando su palma

\- Mira profesor-san no todos podemos estar trabajando de día e instruyendo las mentes del mañana, algunos simplemente nos ganamos el sustento del día por la noche y segundo ella nunca ha copiado mis "malos hábitos" – destaco esto último moviendo sus manos – Así que no tienes que preocuparte ya que ella es muy responsable, ahora dime ¿Por qué quieres acompañar a mi niña, profesor-san? -

\- Ella quiere ir donde Kagamine-san – un silencio se marcó en ese momento

\- Oye, planeas llevar a mi pequeña con ese par para algo en particular ¿No es así? –

\- Ella quiere conocer a Hatsune-sama –

\- Comprendo… - la pelirroja observo fijamente a la niña que se asustó de la seriedad de su mirada – Yuki quiero que entiendas bien lo que estoy a punto de decirte – asintió y luego prosiguió –Hatsune Miku es una persona digna de mención pero su hermana es otro asunto, seré clara en esto, no quiero que te relaciones en ningún momento con Zatsune Miku -

\- ¿Tú la conoces ma… -la pequeña pareció pensar por un momento sus palabras y luego volvió a reformar la frase - ¿Tú la conoces Miki-san? –

\- Bueno más que conocerla la he visto, como sabrás yo antes era una guardia imperial pero – guardo silencio por unos momentos luego se ve como se acerca más a la imagen dejando ver únicamente su ojo por la tarjeta - ¡Espera, ibas a decirme MAMA ¿Verdad?! – se notaba alegría en su voz - ¡Ah mi pequeña por fin está refiriéndose a su madre como tal, no podría estar más feliz ahora mismo! – se ve por la tarjeta como la pelirroja bailaba de aquí para allá lo cual se vio cortado por la joven que apago inmediatamente aquel dispositivo

\- Se nota que tu madre realmente te aprecia – al soltar esto, el profesor pudo notar como las orejas de su alumna se volvían completamente rojas

\- No… puedo… decirlo – la voz se le entrecortaba y luego su volumen bajo drásticamente – Mama – aquellas palabras fueron inaudibles excepto para Kiyoteru que sonreía con amabilidad

\- Según tengo entendido, Furukawa-san dejo la milicia y su rango para poder adoptarte ¿Verdad? –

\- Si, ella me encontró en un campo de batalla abandonado en Fokar y me salvo – la pequeña sonrió con sinceridad – Pero decirle de esa manera me da demasiada vergüenza –

\- De seguro eso hará muy feliz a Furukawa-san –

\- Es por eso que quiero hacer mi informe de la Princesa de Jade –

\- No comprendo –

\- Bueno ella fue la que instauro el "Tratado de Paenitet" que otorgo a varios niños abandonados durante las guerras en las fronteras la oportunidad de ser acogidos por residentes del país y obtener su ciudadanía aquí, gracias a eso mi madre pudo salvarme en aquel lugar desolado cuando yo era apenas un bebe – una expresión de felicidad se apodero de su rostro – Si tengo que expresarlo, supongo que sería darle las gracias de alguna manera con mi esfuerzo –

\- Entonces supongo que tendré que ayudarte a darles las gracias a Furukawa-san y a Hatsune-san –

\- Gracias Sensei –

Esta era una situación normal en aquel país tras la guerra, no solo habían sido destruidas 2 naciones sino que sus restos serian devorados de no ser por la amabilidad de cierta chica de cabello aguamarina que se encontraba justamente en ese momento frente a una sencilla herrería que tenía un cartel marcado como "Kagamine Iron"

\- Len-kun –

 **Notas del Autor**

Bueno he aquí mi segundo cap, espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando tratare de ir relatándoles más cosas a medida que se desenvuelva un poco más la trama, preferí este acercamiento más externo debido a que así podría incluir a algunos Vocaloid poco usados como Zatsune Miku en su propia piel y no como parte de Hatsune xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2** **: "Espejo Inverso"**

Frente a aquella herrería una joven se encontraba tomando coraje y dando pequeños suspiros – Bien, solo tengo que entrar y saludarle normalmente – el cabello aguamarina y el iris de sus ojos que asemejaba el mismo color destacaban demasiado como para no notarlo, allí se encontraba la **Princesa de Jade**

 **Palacio Real del Reino de Amire**

La escena cambiaba rápidamente mostrando una enorme edificación hecha en mármol, la misma estaba constituida por 2 grandes torres en forma de aguja y un vasto salón que se erigía entre ellas. Todo el lugar contaba con varios soldados armados con armaduras de acero y escudos con el emblema real de la familia Hatsune, el cual consistía en un color verde llamativo con un dragón oriental estampado sobre él y debajo un castillo.

En pocos momentos los murmullos de los guardias del castillo se hicieron notorios, algo que observaban los inquietaba, para sorpresa de todos los presentes se hallaba frente a la puerta principal del castillo una joven con una máscara de acero que cubría su rostro y parte superior de la cabeza, la misma tenía un gusto estilizado y sorprendentemente hace aparecer un escudo y una espada logrando que entraran en guardia

\- ¡Venganza por el reino de Mirune! – la joven puso en alza su escudo y se pudo observar como el mismo tenía un color azul con el grabado de un león, característico del reino nombrado

En cuestión de segundos los guardias comenzaron a salir de todas partes del edificio similar a un enjambre pero aun así la joven no se movió ni un ápice de donde se encontraba, lo que paso a continuación sorprendió a todos los presentes, una risa maniática...

\- Me encuentro en el centro del mundo – la joven hizo aparecer una espada – Rodeada por lanzas y espadas de toda clase, hombres que usan una piel de metal me rodean – cansados de la situación varios soldados se lanzan contra ella pero en dos agiles movimientos la joven esquiva sus ataques y con una fuerte patada hace volar a 3 soldados, posteriormente su espada toma un color negro que parecía despedir humo - Ahora frente a mí se encuentra la oscuridad – levanto la espada dejándola frente a su rostro – La misma que devorara todo en este planeta – al realizar un movimiento lateral con la misma una explosión de energía salió liberada soltando aquel humo negro contra los soldados que alzaron sus escudos para que la onda de golpe no los derribara

\- ¡No teman, esa es simplemente una magia de potenciación de clase oscura, mientras su espada no nos alcance estaremos a sal… - guardia que había gritado esto tenía un casco ligeramente diferente del resto dando a entender que era su capitán o que poseía un rango más elevado del resto, pero para su sorpresa la joven nuevamente estaba riendo - ¡Pequeña, no te burles de los soldados de Amire! – todos los hombres siguieron la orden que había dado al mover su espada en dirección a ella

\- "Tomb of Shadows" – soltó la joven casi en un susurro y de su espada una enorme masa de humo negro se desprendió violentamente cubriendo aquel campo de batalla, privados de su visión los guardias se detuvieron de inmediato

\- ¡Formación defensiva trata de separarnos! – apenas grito esto pudo escuchar un grito ahogado a pocos metros de él, al mirar a su derecha vio como en el humo negro aparecía un destello y luego otro grito, lo mismo comenzó a repetirse a una velocidad innatural lo que causo que entrara en pánico – ¡Es imposible! – puso su espada y su escudo en alza pero se podía observar como su espada tiritaba debido a su miedo – Ningún soldado de Amire posee tal talento mágico, ni tampoco tal habilidad con la espada, ¿Quién eres tú? – el humo negro se disipo mostrando a una joven que estaba sobre un cuerpo en el suelo pero lo más sorprendente era como a su alrededor estaban más de la mitad de los guardias derribados

-Son débiles – aquellas palabras fueron soltadas sin ningún tipo de emoción – Atacan a un asesino sin tener en cuenta sus habilidades, ni ninguna clase de información era obvio que el resultado era perder un gran número de hombres para simplemente observar un poco de mi poder –

\- No importa si eres poderosa como un ejército, tarde o temprano tendremos la ventaja debido a nuestro numero - los restantes guardias se colocaron rápidamente detrás de su capitán que al ver como sus hombres aun le apoyaban tomo nuevamente el coraje haciendo que su espada dejara de temblar – Nosotros la guardia del palacio preferimos morir a caer sin dar la pelea, ¡En formación! – los soldados restantes en un instante se colocaron frente al capitán usando sus escudos para formar un muro, luego comenzaron a avanzar como un ariete

\- Utilizas los números para crear una pared que se mueve, de esa manera eres capaz de bloquear ataques desde todas las direcciones – la joven observo su espada un momento que aún mantenía aquel brillo negro – Si bien es cierto que algunos de tus hombres podrían caer al menos podrían herirme y eventualmente derribarme, es un buen plan –

\- ¡Ahora! – aquella formación se separó de golpe, pero eso no fue todo el capitán salió disparado a una enorme velocidad y con su espada apunto directo al rostro de la joven - ¡Wind Stab! – en pleno aire tomo una velocidad anormal mientras que la punta de su espada brillaba con una luz de color blanco y pocos segundos dio alcance a la joven – Se terminó – suspiro con alivio al ver como su arma se encontraba en su objetivo desde su punto de vista

\- ¿Eso crees? – el rostro del capitán bajo la máscara mostraba sorpresa mesclada con temor, la joven había interceptado su ataque con dos de sus dedos parando la hoja por el lado grueso, eran escasos los centímetros que la separaban de su rostro pero aun así no hizo contacto - Te aplaudo, sin lugar a dudas fue un ataque con las verdaderas intenciones de terminar con mi vida, usaste aquella formación para hacerme bajar la guardia y luego utilizaste una magia de ataque combinada con una técnica de viento para impulsarte a una velocidad increíble, si no fuera yo a quien te enfrentas probablemente habrías conseguido la victoria pese al sacrificio de tus hombres –

\- ¡Maldita sea! – comenzó a forcejear con su espada pero aun así la misma no podía ser liberada del agarre de la joven, al ver a su capitán en peligro el resto de los guardias comenzó a correr en su auxilio

\- Supongo que es hora de terminar con esto – movió su espada con un movimiento lateral

\- ¡¿Idiotas que están haciendo?! ¡Escapen ahora mismo! – grito el capitán al ver como sus hombres se acercaban decididos a salvarlo y notar como su enemiga hacia un pequeño círculo con su espada

\- Dark Pulse – de la espada una onda de choque de color negra salió a gran velocidad, el capitán y los guardias al ser atrapadas por ella se vieron envueltos en una explosión de humo negro – Realmente admiro su pasión – el humo de aquella explosión comenzaba a disiparse, mostrando que ella no tenía ni un pequeño rasguño mientras que en el otro lado el capitán había perdido su casco y un hilo de líquido carmesí caía por su labio, todos los demás guardias se encontraban en el suelo con heridas serias –Defendieron este palacio lo mejor que pudieron, y lo estaban haciendo para ganar tiempo para recibir refuerzos de parte de la guardia local y quizás del ejército, pero aun así su princesa no vendrá a ayudarlos –

El guardia mordía su labio debido a la frustración pero una voz le hizo reaccionar – Eso se debe a que ella ya se encuentra aquí – el capitán miro hacia atrás y su semblante cambio a uno de alegría

– Utatane-sama – aquel hombre poseía un cabello blanco y heterocromía, lo único que había cambiado en él era su altura junto a uno a de sus ojos, ahora su ojo izquierdo era dorado en vez de azul y su ojo derecho continuaba siendo verde

\- Capitán, defendieron de una manera magnifica el palacio – el joven caminaba lentamente hacia aquella escena

\- Señor no debe acercarse, ella es sumamente peligrosa, debemos detenerla –

\- ¿De qué habla capitán, es que acaso no logra reconocer a nuestra princesa? – el rostro de aquel hombre mostro una gran confusión debido a las palabras de Utatane

\- Realmente me arruinas la diversión – aquella joven soltó esas palabras haciendo que el capitán la observara curioso

\- No puede ser – el capitán soltó su espada cayendo sentado en el suelo – ¿Acaso estábamos peleando con – sus palabras se cortaron al ver que ella soltaba su espada y luego comenzó a quitarse su máscara lentamente – Zatsune-sama? –

\- Debo decir con toda sinceridad que dieron una gran pelea – se removió por completo la máscara y unos ojos carmesí miraron a los del capitán dejándole anonadado por la situación – Me pareció que sería el momento justo para tomarles por sorpresa, conseguí esta armadura poco antes de volver y el escudo de armas era de su general – le mostro el escudo a Utatane que ya se había acercado a ambos – Este era el último bastión de resistencia que poseía Mirune, pero a pesar de eso cayeron demasiado fácil al igual que ustedes – señalo a los demás guardias en el suelo que comenzaban a reaccionar con debilidad y soltando pequeños gemidos de dolor – Deberías instruir a tus hombres para que aprendan a pelear sin necesidad de su capitán, ni bien entraste en peligro ellos saltaron a salvarte, si hubiera sido una batalla con intención de asesinato créeme que ahora tendría la cabeza de todos tus hombres –

El capitán solo pudo mostrar un gesto de frustración, sus hombres e incluso el mismo ni siquiera habían podido defenderse frente a aquella mujer de cabello negro sin embargo Utatane hablo para su sorpresa – A pesar de eso podemos decir que ellos pelearon con todo el espíritu que se espera de un soldado de Amire, ¿No cree Zatsune-sama? –

\- Eso es algo que no puedo negar, pero si su patriotismo los llevara a la boca del lobo estos soldados necesitan más adiestramiento –

\- No se preocupe por eso, la capitana Meiko Sakine se está encargando de la formación de los nuevos reclutas –

\- Comprendo, bueno por ahora ya he podido probar a nuestra guardia imperial y necesitan un adiestramiento severo por lo que lo dejare en manos de Sakine, por ahora tengo que reunirme con mi padre para informarle el resultado de nuestra última incursión –

\- No hay ningún problema, sin embargo – Zatsune miro al peliblanco a los ojos – Le pediría que el espectáculo de sus hombres permaneciera fuera de la ciudad –

\- Eso es algo que tu pedirías – la joven sonrió y luego levanto su mano – Pero no estoy obligada a cumplirlo – cerro el puño de la mano que tenía levantada y para sorpresa de todos los presentes una gran cantidad de soldados aparecieron de la nada, casi como si hubieran estado allí todo el tiempo

\- Esto… no es posible – soltó el capitán al observar a al menos 400 soldados frente al palacio, todos ellos llevaban armaduras negras y sus rostros eran ocultados por capuchas oscuras que ocultaban por completo todas sus facciones

\- Capitán no se sorprenda por favor, ellos son "La guardia negra" nuestras fuerzas de elite – Utatane se molestó al ver la escena y el capitán palideció – Son encargados de asesinatos en masa – aquellos soldados traían sobre al menos cien lanzas cabezas ensartadas

\- Esa es una ofrenda para mi padre, las cabezas de todos los soldados prominentes y de generales de la resistencia de Mirune – uno de los soldados se acerca a Zatsune y le entrega un cofre con ciertos decorados – Y aquí está su principal líder – al abrir aquel cofre un cabello rubio se asomó, el rostro era el de un joven de no más de 15 años – Su nombre era Oliver, es algo asombroso como a una corta edad ya manejaba a la gran mayoría de los rebeldes y sus escaramuzas estaban logrando uno que otro golpe pero bueno una vez que supe donde se escondía el resto fue sencillo, cuando separe su cabeza de su cuerpo todos sus soldados entraron en pánico y luego fui matándoles uno por uno, he aquí el resultado de oponerse a nuestro reino –

\- Si bien su pasión es excelente le pediré por favor que haga sacar a esas cabezas cercenadas del patio y si esto es una ofrenda para su majestad – señalo el cofre – Por favor entrégueselo de inmediato ya que su majestad está esperándole –

\- Muy bien – Zatsune asintió y luego de hacer una señal observo como todos sus soldados volvían a desvanecerse en las sombras –Les acabo de ordenar que incineren esos restos – observo al capitán que la miraba con temor – Descuide capitán no tengo interés en asesinar a aquellos que me son leales pese a ser débiles, usted ha demostrado que es útil al reino por lo que permitiré que usted y sus hombres conserven sus puestos, deberán entrenar para lo próxima vez que decida ponerlos a prueba, ya que la próxima no será simplemente una pelea, los matare de ser necesario – apunto con la punta de su espada al capitán y luego le sonrió dejándole con sus pensamientos y sin nada que decir frente a aquella escena, luego procedió a caminar hacia el palacio

Los soldados de Zatsune habían entrado en la ciudad sin ningún impedimento e incluso ella misma se encargó de todos sus hombres demostrando que estaban muy lejos de lo necesario para defender aquel lugar, su fallo había sido total y evidente, solo pudo observar como la **Princesa Oscura** se adentraba en el palacio sin mirar atrás ni por un segundo mientras era acompañada de Utatane Piko

 **Interior del Palacio Real**

\- Zatsune-sama, ¿No cree que fue demasiado dura con nuestros guardias? –

\- Si no pueden defender este lugar de mí, son inútiles, los guardias de aquel chico Oliver tenían planes de contingencia para cada caso e incluso varios se abrazaron a mí con explosivos en ataques suicidas, fue muy interesante pero no pudieron hacer nada contra mi magia primordial –

\- Si no mal recuerdo su magia primordial le concedía el poder completo sobre las sombras y usándola de manera adecuada puede ocultar un ejército como el de hace unos momentos sin problemas –

\- Esa es una definición muy superficial de mi "Tenebris" pero en esencia tiene algo de lo que dijiste – la conversación entre ambos se interrumpió al detenerse la princesa que comenzó a observar como los sirvientes le esquivaban pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención sino que no podía encontrar un cabello llamativo que siempre la recibía al volver de sus incursiones - ¿Dónde está mi hermana, Utatane? –

\- Si tengo que adivinar debe estar visitando aquella herrería –

\- Comprendo – la joven permaneció unos momentos en ese lugar luego comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario con dirección a la puerta principal

\- Princesa lo primordial ahora es ir con su majestad, sé muy bien que desea ir con Len-san pero por ahora tenemos asuntos que atender –

\- Me pides que ignore al hombre que amo por meras razones administrativas, dame una razón para hacerlo –

\- Si no habla con su majestad ahora es probable que no le permitan ver a Len-san por un tiempo –

Al escuchar esas palabras la joven Zatsune medito por unos momentos luego dio media vuelta y se puso a la par de Utatane – Entonces una vez que termine con esto iré a verle –

\- No hay ningún problema con eso princesa – al contestar hizo una breve reverencia y luego continuaron caminando lentamente hacia un salón enorme que estaba ocupado únicamente por una silla hecha de mármol y acabados de oro, en ella un hombre de edad avanzada con una extensa barba blanca y una singular mirada carmesí les esperaba

\- Padre - soltó la joven y luego un pensamiento paso por su cabeza – "Len-kun, solo espérame… "

 **Herrería Kagamine Iron (En ese momento)**

La escena volvía a cambiar drásticamente, aquel escenario de batallas y sangre había cambiado a uno simple, aquel lugar era como cualquier herrería clásica, por todo el lugar se encontraban martillos y distintos tipos de metal en los anaqueles, pero lo que más destacaba del lugar era la forja que estaba al fondo del lugar para evitar accidentes indeseados.

Un cabello aguamarina destacaba allí, su color vivaz lo hacía demasiado notorio en aquel lugar y sobretodo la joven que lo portaba miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a la persona que estaba a cargo del lugar – ¿Me pregunto sin Len-kun no estará? – volvió a golpear la puerta sin recibir respuesta pero un sonido la hizo alegrarse – Entonces si esta – volvió a golpear nuevamente pero esta vez escucho un grito seguido de varias caídas, entonces escuchaba dos voces pelando

\- ¡Te dije que cambiaras las runas de esa arma! –

\- ¡Todo eso paso porque tu hiciste el metal demasiado débil, era obvio que era algo de tercera que se rompería! –

\- ¡No me eches la culpa de tus horrores rúnicos! –

\- ¡Y tú no me eches la culpa de tu metal inútil! –

Hatsune Miku escuchaba la pelea que se daba dentro de la herrería por lo que pudo imaginar quienes peleaban

\- ¡Tú no eres quien tiene que lidiar con Sakine cuando le digamos que su espada se rompió! –

\- ¡Es obvio tu eres la cara de nuestro negocio, después de todo yo hago la publicidad! –

\- ¡Claro ahora te escondes detrás de la burocracia cuando antes decías que tú eras la cara de nuestra herrería, deberías avergonzarte de tener esa cara! –

\- ¡Tenemos la misma cara hermano idiota! –

\- ¡Pues entonces ya verás voy a hacerte unas cuantas modificaciones! –

\- ¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentes! -

Comenzaron a escucharse forcejeos seguidos de varios gritos, luego siendo superada por su curiosidad la **Princesa de Jade** , hizo algunos movimientos contra la puerta y luego al ver el cerrojo de la misma se le acerco cuidadosamente y con un pequeño broche comenzó a trastearla, a los pocos segundos un clic se escuchó y la puerta se abrió lentamente

\- ¡Ves ni siquiera sabes cerrar una puerta, con razón forjas como si fueras una niña de 5 años! –

\- ¡Cerrar el negocio es trabajo de la criada que no puede escribir runas, de seguro ni siquiera sabes usar bien esa supuesta tinta mágica o a lo mejor escribes como un niño de 5 años por eso se rompen las espadas! –

\- ¡Serás hijo de… - la discusión se detuvo cuando aquella pareja de rubios que estaban peleando estirándose las mejillas observaron un cabello muy llamativo – Disculpe, pero estamos cerrados –

\- Hola Rin-chan y Len-Kun –

\- ¿Eh? – Rin observo a aquella mujer frente a ellos por unos segundos y su facción mostro una gran sorpresa seguida por un sonrojo por la posición en la que se encontraba con su hermano

\- Hola Hatsune – saludo Len sin problemas pero luego un golpe de su hermana lo hizo doblarse de dolor

\- Idiota es Hatsune-sama o ¿Has olvidado tus modales? – soltó la rubia

\- ¿Eso me lo dice la chica que esta sobre mi mientras nos observa una princesa? – al observar el sonrojo evidente de su hermana una sonrisa socarrona aparece en su rostro, luego Rin se levanta rápidamente y arregla sus ropas

\- Me disculpo por este altercado que no debió presenciar su majestad –

\- No te preocupes Rin-chan, no me sentiría bien que se limitaran solo por mi presencia, después de todo – Ambas se sonríen – somos amigos –

 **Notas del Autor**

 **Magia Primordial:** Concepto propio, en pocas palabras es una magia que le pertenece únicamente a una persona y se crea ni bien aquella persona desarrolla su habilidad arcana por sí misma, esta varia súbitamente de una persona a otra incluso entre familias o gemelos

 **Tenebris:** Magia Oscura que permite el manejo de las sombras, pertenece a Zatsune Miku, la misma describe esta descripción como "Muy vaga" por lo que a medida que se descubra más se irá completando su información

Buenas Tardes/días/noches, como van gente que me lee, como verán en este capítulo hubo cambios drásticos en los escenarios, a partir de ahora cuando ocurra esto verán en letras negras el título del lugar donde se desarrolla cada parte y también hare una descripción para que no sientan que se pierden en las escenas

 **Hikari Vits:** Gracias por tu review realmente me alegra que te esté gustando hasta ahora, prometo que será muy interesante, por ahora eso si iré agregando poco a poco a los demás personajes que conformaran el elenco principal, espéralo con ansias :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3** **: "Responsabilidades"**

 **Interior del Palacio Real**

Zatsune era observada fijamente por el rey que no se inmutaba pese a la sonrisa de su hija y mantenía un semblante serio

\- Hija mía me han contado noticias preocupantes respecto de tu accionar en tu última incursión –

\- ¿Podría saber qué es lo que te han dicho padre? – la pelinegra se mostraba tranquila pese a las palabras del rey

\- Según mis fuentes y varios testigos, la batalla no fue algo que se deba escribir en los libros de historia – El rey se levantó y con un lento andar se acercó al centro de la sala – Una masacre en todo el sentido de la palabra –

\- Ah – una sonrisa burlona – Te refieres a eso – mostro un pequeño baúl cuyo contenido había sido mostrado al Utatane – Padre, ellos eran rebeldes que se negaban a aceptar tu mandato y se burlaron de tu autoridad – al decir esto alzo su mirada mostrando una gran satisfacción y sus ojos tenían un brillo claro mostrando como aún mantenía el hambre por la batalla

\- Si bien tu pasión es encomiable y tu lealtad a este reino está más allá de la duda, no podemos permitir que masacres a esas cantidades de personas impunemente – coloco la mano sobre el hombro de su hija – Ahora mismo comienzan a cumplirse todos mis planes para el futuro Zatsune, como la futura heredera espero que entiendas como adecuarte a ellos –

\- Realmente anhelas eso verdad – las miradas entre ambos parecieron tornarse serias en ese momento – Yo puedo conseguir aquello que deseas padre pero si me permites derramar toda la sangre que pueda –

\- Lamentablemente eso no sería lo que necesito, un rey solo sirve si su pueblo elige seguirle – aquel hombre cerro sus ojos y suspiro alejándose un par de pasos de su hija

\- Puedo doblegarlos bajo el martillo del miedo, eso debería bastar para someter su conducta –

\- Mi legado debería bastar como tu experiencia – dio media vuelta y observo con sus ojos carmesí a su hija – Tenemos a Sakine Meiko entrenando a las tropas actualmente y ella inculca en los soldados disciplina –

 **Campos de Entrenamiento, al este del Palacio Imperial**

La escena cambio drásticamente mostrando a una joven de cabello castaño y la voz del rey se escuchaba a estilo narrador acompañando sus acciones

\- ¡Vamos soldados de Amire, enorgullezcan a su nación! – frente a la castaña un gran grupo de hombres con armaduras color plata sin ninguna distinción en su armadura salvo un escudo con el grabado del país elevaron sus espadas y comenzaron a elevar sus ovaciones - ¡Bien con eso dicho hoy continuaremos con las practicas diarias! – todos sus hombres en ese momento tomaron posiciones en parejas comenzando a batirse en duelos individuales

 **"Pese a su corta edad, Sakine Meiko ha conseguido la posición de Gran Mariscal la cual le fue dada junto con la responsabilidad de instruir a las tropas debido a su victoria aplastante en la invasión de la capital de Fokar"**

Frente a Meiko se encontraba una joven con heterocromía que destacaba de entre sus fuerzas debido a que ostentaba una armadura de cuero ligero junto a una espada de dos manos, su cabello era negro y su mirada desafiante

\- Ruko – Meiko se acercó a la joven que era la única que no se había unido al ejercicio – Sabes bien que pese a ser mi teniente estos entrenamientos te incluyen, los realizamos para que nuestras fuerzas mantengan su temple sin problemas –

\- Lo lamento Meiko-sama – dijo en tono de burla mientras unía sus manos en forma de plegaria – Pero ninguno de sus nuevos reclutas aquí presentes significa una verdadera practica para mí –

\- Aun conservas esa actitud pedante, si no la cambias pronto terminaras en la misma posición que Akaito Shion –

\- ¿Insinúas que me convertiré en la sombre de mi comandante? –

\- Es probable – una ceja se movió por parte de la pelinegra mostrando una gran frustración

\- Entonces quizás simplemente tenga que apuntar más alto que un comandante – tomo su espada – Después de todo me gusta la idea de cómo suena, "La gran mariscal Ruko" – en un rápido movimiento trato de tomar desprevenida a su comandante pero esta bloqueo su ataque con gran precisión tomando el escudo de uno de los reclutas, antes de que pudiera reaccionar es embestida con gran fuerza por Meiko que la derriba y al quedar sobre ella bloquea sus brazos usando sus rodillas en el suelo - ¡Suéltame! – se detuvo en seco cuando vio que el puño de su comandante apuntaba a su ojo derecho deteniéndose a pocos centímetros

\- Siempre tolero tus rabietas Ruko, pero esto es innecesario, sabes bien que no puedes vencerme por eso debes tomar el entrenamiento como todos los demás – retiro su puño del ojo azul de la joven – Si consigues hacerte más fuerte no hará falta que te instruya más y podrás aspirar libremente a mi puesto si es que aún lo deseas – se quitó de encima de la joven y luego devolvió el escudo al recluta que no era el único sorprendido, un grupo de varios soldados observaba dicha escena de manera incrédula - ¡El espectáculo termino regresen al entrenamiento! – todos acataron las ordenes menos aquella pelinegra que observaba con disgusto aquella escena

\- "Solo dame tiempo, ya verás que te arrancare esa maldita sonrisa de los labios Sakine" –

\- Vamos Ruko, arriba – contesto con una brillante sonrisa Meiko

 **"Si bien sus escaramuzas con algunos de los soldados son conocidas ella lleva a nuestro ejército con nobleza y convicción. Por otro lado también tenemos a los hermanos Shion"**

 **Ciudad Imperial (La misma rodeaba el área circuncidante del palacio)**

La escena cambio nuevamente mostrando a un joven de cabello azul que se encontraba deteniendo a varias personas

\- Todos los aquí presentes quedan bajo arresto por incursionar en contra del Amire y por ayudar a la resistencia en contra del rey – pese a sus palabras aquel hombre no maltrata a los prisioneros de ninguna forma, mostrando cierta empatía por ellos los ayudaba a caminar directo a los vagones de detención que eran tirados por caballos – Descuiden yo mismo veré que reciban un juicio correcto y justo – un grito le hizo voltear a ver que ocurría no muy lejos de allí

Un hombre extremadamente parecido a él pero su cabello rojo y mirada intimidante eran un total opuesto a él, a sus pies se encontraba un hombre que había sido golpeado con fuerza y su alrededor varios soldados

\- Cuelguen a esa escoria rebelde aquí mismo por manchar a uno de los paladines del reino –

\- Si Akaito-sama – los soldados tomaron al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo pero no lograron moverlo antes de oír el grito de Kaito

\- Deténganse ahí mismo soldados, Akaito, explícame que ocurre aquí – inquirió el peliazul mirando a su hermano con gran resentimiento

\- Es tan sencillo como lo que oíste, esta escoria rebelde se atrevió a toser sobre mí – tomo por el cuello a aquel hombre mientras era sostenido por los soldados, no muy lejos de esta escena se encontraba una pequeña niña con grilletes en sus manos y a su lado una mujer no muy mayor que la retenía – Le dije que se separara de la niña y su madre puesto que tomaría posesión de ellos como mis esclavos personales y el desgraciado se acercó a pedirme clemencia, ¿Te lo imaginas, clemencia para la escoria rebelde? – apretó el cuello del hombre con fuerza pero la mano de su hermano le detuvo en el acto

\- Ha sido suficiente Akaito – sus miradas se mantuvieron durante unos momentos a lo que el pelirrojo aparto su mano con frustración – Yo como el paladín de mayor jerarquía tomo las decisiones aquí y no se permitirá que se tome a ningún esclavo de entre estos rebeldes –

\- Algún día esa bondad tuya hará que te maten hermano, o quizás te lleve a un destino peor que la muerte –

\- Si eso llega a pasar responderé por mis acciones sin dudar – desvió su mirada hacia la esposa y su hija que se habían acercado al hombre retenido por los soldados – Reúnanlos con los demás prisioneros y llévenlos al calabozo para que esperen su juicio –

\- Gracias noble paladín – dijo la mujer mientras que el hombre era llevado por los soldados, y ella junto a su hija les acompañaban

Al ver que se alejaban Kaito cambio su semblante a uno molesto – Te dije que los tomaríamos prisioneros pero en lugar de eso decidiste actuar por tu cuenta y mataste a varios de los rebeldes por tu cuenta –

\- ¿Y que si lo hice? – Akaito miro en dirección a un callejón que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban arrestando a aquel hombre, allí se podían observar varios charcos de sangre fresca y muchos cuerpos recostados contra las paredes – Después de todo son gente que se opone a nuestro rey por ende deben ser eliminados –

\- Tú no eres juez, ni verdugo – dio un par de pasos y quedo frente a su hermano – Como paladines representamos el máximo grado que los soldados pueden alcanzar sin convertirse en Mariscal o General, por lo que debemos mostrar un profundo respeto por nuestras normas y por las leyes que nos rigen, de otra forma pervertiremos nuestra causa, con ello también perderíamos el poder de la luz que nos acompaña desde que llegamos a este nivel –

\- No me sueltes ese sermón cuando se perfectamente que lo único que te asusta es mancharte las manos, ese poder que tanto te aterra perder nos eligió no por nuestro actuar sino por nuestro destino de grandeza, no entiendo porque te esfuerzas en acompañar a estos infelices en su concepto de ley y moral cuando claramente usando nuestros poderes podemos… - una flecha salió disparada en su dirección pero sorprendentemente fue consumida por fuego blanco que rodeo al pelirrojo – Lo siento ahora mismo continuo lo que decía al parecer una rata se me había escapado – Un grito de terror se escuchó desde otro callejón y en menos de un segundo Akaito movió su espada

\- ¡Detente! – el peliazul trato de reaccionar pero fue demasiado tarde, vio como de la espada de su hermano salió liberado una llama blanca que tomo forma de dragón, la misma voló en dirección al callejón y a los pocos segundos se escuchó un grito de agonía, luego de aquel callejón salió un hombre moviendo los brazos mientras era consumido por aquel fuego blanco, a los pocos segundos su carne se deshizo y se volvió ceniza – ¿Acabas de usar tu "Ignis Sacra" contra un hombre común y corriente? – se notaba una gran molestia en su voz lo cual solo empeoro al ver una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su hermano - ¡Akaito! –

\- Suficiente de tu cursilería, somos soldados Kaito, es hora de que entre en tu cabeza y si no logras comprender que estos rebeldes son nuestros enemigos – le apunto con su espada a su hermano – No estas capacitado para ser un paladín del Reino de Amire –

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – miro a su hermano que solo suspiro y empuño su espada para luego irse lentamente – Tu eres el que no comprende, si ejecutamos a todo aquel que nos ataca en poco tiempo habremos destruido este reino –

\- Ya lo veremos – respondió de manera cortante el pelirrojo para luego irse de ahí

Sin decir nada más el peliazul comenzó a caminar en dirección a los vagones de prisioneros y con algunas indicaciones comenzaron su viaje hacia los calabozos del reino

 **"Si bien hay también una gran tensión entre los hermanos Shion, ellos son la espada y el escudo de la población local y se encargar de reprimir a la resistencia que aparece por todo el reino, esos dos paladines al igual que Sakine Meiko representan parte de mi legado al igual que tú y tu hermana"**

 **Interior del Palacio Real**

\- ¿Has comprendido hija mía? –

\- Si padre, ¿Entonces la masacre que se realizó en Mirune no fue buena debido a que no lleve conmigo la nobleza y el porte de nuestra nación? –

\- En parte, pero también es debido a que te permití ir a tu gusto con respecto a eso que pudiste actuar como más te gustara – el rey miro al peliblanco – A partir de ahora acompañaras a Zatsune en sus campañas, Utatane-san –

\- Si mi señor – respondió el peliblanco mientras asentía

\- Por otro lado, dentro de algunos días será el "Festival de Providentia" – los presentes le observaron – Quiero que estés hija mía y que trates de acercarte un poco a la población –

\- Comprendo padre – respondió la pelinegra – Respetare tu decisión y por el momento me mantendré en la ciudad hasta que termine el festival –

\- Entonces ya no tengo nada más que decirte hija mía, salvo que lleves esa ofrenda y te deshagas de ella –señalo el cofre que había traído consigo Zatsune que tenía la cabeza de uno de los generales de Mirune, la pelinegra solo sonrió y asintió tomando aquel premio de guerra y comenzando a caminar con dirección a la salida del salón, Utatane iba a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por una señal del rey – Quiero que te quedes un momento –

\- Comprendo su alteza –

\- Entonces me retiro padre – Zatsune abandono aquella sala dejando solos al Utatane y al rey

\- ¿Qué desea saber mi señor? –

\- El futuro de mi nación –

La mirada del Utatane cambio y cerro su ojo derecho de color verde, luego abrió su ojo izquierdo dorado – Lamentablemente mi señor aun continuo sin poder ver el flujo de acciones que seguirá el reino –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Todo continua en una gran oscuridad –

\- Ya han pasado varios meses desde que eres incapaz de mostrar un camino de acción pese a tener ese ojo –

\- Debo disculparme con su majestad, pero mi única suposición es que alguien poderoso evita que vea que ocurra durante este tiempo –

\- Comprendo, entonces Utatane – la mirada del rey se volvió seria por unos momentos - ¿Dime qué opinas acerca de mi hija?

\- ¿A qué se refiere mi señor? – un semblante curioso ocupo el rostro del peliblanco

\- No es nada realmente, quizás solo estoy sobre pensando las cosas – el rey coloco su mano sobre su mentón - "Aunque podría jurar que por un momento cuando vi a mi hija, sentí una sed de sangre, ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? –

\- ¿Mi señor? –

\- Utatane, a partir de ahora quiero que vigiles a Zatsune y que me digas en cuanto veas un movimiento sospechoso de su parte –

\- Comprendo mi señor –

\- "Espero que solo haya sido mi imaginación" – se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia su asiento nuevamente – Puedes retirarte Utatane – el peliblanco asintió y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida

Sin embargo, sin que ninguno de los 2 se diera cuenta algo les observaba en la oscuridad, una extraña silueta que asemejaba a la princesa pero que a su vez no lo era, su cuerpo estaba compuesto de un extraño humo negro

 **Palacio Real**

\- Comprendo – la pelinegra se encontraba en su habitación descansando pero luego aquel ser formado únicamente de sombres apareció junto a ella – Aun hay mucho que hacer – comenzó a desvestirse y en cuanto quedo completamente desnuda sonrió – Dentro de poco es el festival y aún tengo tanto por hacer, pero por ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es ver a mi amado… - soltó un suspiro y aquel ser de sombras desapareció – Len… -

 **Notas del Autor**

 **Ignis Sacra** : Magia sagrada solo usada por los paladines, canaliza el fuego blanco que consume al objetivo hasta volverlo ceniza, posible magia Primordial, se especificara más adelante

 **Gran Mariscal:** Posición de alta jerarquía en el ámbito militar solo concedida a personas con gran habilidad, hasta ahora solo se conoce como tal a Meiko Sakine, más sin embargo dicha posición está por debajo de la de General como lo es Zatsune Miku.

 **Paladín:** Guerrero santo de Amire, se dice que los mismos manejan magia sacra de gran poder y dicha posición solo puede ser ganada por los soldados de mas rango claro que ninguno puede superar la autoridad de un Mariscal o un General

Buenas noches/tardes/días según donde lean, este es el tercer capítulo, por ahora solo he agregado a un numero de personajes pero como se habrán dado cuenta recién estoy empezando a tocar la historia, por ahora puede que todo les parezca algo bonito y lindo pero en cuanto el trasfondo comience a salir a la luz pensaran todo menos eso, por lo pronto comenzare a ahondar en los personajes que han visto hasta ahora, espero que les esté gustando :3, cualquier cosa envíenme un mp o un review lo recibiré con gusto xD

 **Hikari Vits:** Considero que el cambio de escenario debe ser dinámico para que el lector se vea forzado a imaginar varias cosas por sí mismo, aunque el escenario de la escuela esta algo usado es bueno si puedes darle un buen uso al menos eso creo, por lo demás me alegra que te estén gustando las definiciones que se explican al final xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4** **: "Complicaciones"**

 **Ciudad Imperial**

Junto a un hombre de cabello negro y anteojos se encontraba una niña que caminaba alegremente dando pequeños pasos, la escena seria la ideal si no fuera porque a pocas calles de ellos se encontraban siendo retenidos varios rebeldes que no volverían a ver la luz del día por mucho tiempo, mientras eran transportados mediante un vehículo blindado, la joven Kaai Yuki no pudo evitar mostrar tristeza durante su arresto, lo cual fue percibido por su profesor

\- Lamento que tengas que ver algo así durante el camino –

La expresión de la joven cambia y comienza a mover rápidamente sus manos – Ah, no lo malinterprete Sensei, estoy agradecida que me ayude pero es solo que – su mirada se dirigió al último grupo de personas que estaban abordando - ¿Ellos realmente merecen un trato tan cruel? –

\- Eso es algo que no decidimos nosotros – Kiyoteru observo como un par de hombres demasiado parecidos entre ellos se acercaban al vehículo – Y justamente son ellos quienes obligan a cumplir las leyes impuestas por los reyes – el profesor acaricio la cabeza de su alumna – Quizás en un futuro todo esto pueda cambiar, pero por ahora aquellos que no obedecen a su majestad están destinados a un destino sombrío –

\- Comprendo – Yuki miro hacia aquel grupo y noto como aquel hombre de cabello azul saludaba a Kiyoteru – Sensei – Noto como el pelinegro devolvía el saludo - ¿Usted conoce a aquellos hombres? –

\- Akaito y Kaito, ambos son paladines y hermanos – al decir esto insto a la joven a caminar para alejarse del lugar y de aquella escena – Yo y ellos compartimos una historia desde muy jóvenes –

\- ¿Es cierto que también conoció a las dos princesas? –

\- Más que conocerlas, se puede decir que ellas formaron lo que yo soy, una como ejemplo y la otra como razón – aquel comentario le hizo sonreír – Ahora vamos hay que llegar antes de que aquellos herreros decidan irse a algún lado –

\- ¿Irse? – la joven mostraba una enorme confusión a lo que su acompañante solo pudo sonreír

\- Es algo complicado, ya que ellos también forman parte de nuestra historia –

\- Comienzo a preguntarme ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Sensei? –

\- Bueno ellos tienden a evadir sus responsabilidades, eso es algo que he aprendido tras conocerlos bien –

 **Herrería Kagamine Iron (En ese momento)**

Un joven rubio se encontraba tratando de escapar por una ventana en ese momento mientras era retenido por dos conocidas suyas

\- ¡Déjenme ir! ¡No pienso disculparme con Meiko por el error de Rin! –

\- ¡Ya te dije que lo haremos juntos, así que deja de culparme! – su hermana era una de las que la sujetaba

\- ¡Y yo por fin hice un tiempo entre las reuniones más importantes para estar aquí hoy! – decía la joven de cabello aguamarina

\- ¡Saben ustedes dos son un verdadero desastre en cuanto a organización! –

\- Eso no importa – Rin dio un último tirón e hizo caer a Len al suelo – Por ahora tenemos varias cosas más que hacer así que no pienso dejar que te escapes del trabajo hoy -

\- Por cierto Hatsune, ¿No deberías estar atendiendo asuntos reales hoy? – pregunto el rubio desde el suelo

\- Ya te dije, por hoy me he librado de todo lo relacionado al trabajo a partir de mañana tendré que organizar todo lo relacionado al festival pero eso puede esperar, no quería estar en el castillo hoy –

\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió la rubia haciendo que la aguamarina mostrara cierta molestia

\- Zatsune estaba de vuelta hoy – ambos comprendieron y asintieron en conjunto en ese momento

\- Se me había olvidado que tu hermana tiende a ser algo-hizo una pequeña pausa como evitando decir algo – "impulsiva" cuando regresa de las incursiones – el rubio sonrió y su hermana se mostró molesta con aquel comentario

\- Si tú lo llamas así, yo la llamaría zo – Hatsune le interrumpió haciéndole una seña para que mirara detrás suyo y para su sorpresa había una pareja un tanto singular, una niña que no pasaría de los diez años, con cabello negro y una mirada curiosa

\- ¿Zo? – los oídos de la niña eran cubiertos por un hombre con anteojos que miraba de manera acusatoria a Kagamine Rin

\- Rin-chan varias veces te he dicho que tienes que tener cuidado con tu lengua, me preocuparía demasiado que la señorita Kaai adoptara algunas de tus conductas al igual que con Furukawa-san – Kiyoteru y Yuki habían llegado hacía apenas unos minutos a aquel lugar y entraron al ver como la puerta de aquel lugar seguía abierto

\- Kiyoteru que bueno es verte de nuevo – sonrió el Kagamine y luego levanto su mano para saludarle – Sigues siendo igual de estirado al parecer convertirte en profesor no ayudo a cambiar eso –

\- Y tú sigues teniendo esa costumbre de hablar con la gente sin honoríficos y como si fuéramos grandes amigos en primer lugar, Kagamine-san – respondió tajante el profesor pero luego sonrió – Aun así es grato verlos después de tanto tiempo –

\- Ya van siendo casi 2 años desde la última vez, pero bueno eso por su lado, dime Kiyoteru que te trae a nuestra humilde herrería – nota como el profesor señala a la pequeña junto a el que se encontraba fascinada observando a la joven frente a ella y en sus manos sostenía una especia de medallón con una gran grieta -¡Hey! – Len se acercó de golpe hacia la niña haciéndole dar un pequeño salto del susto y luego tomo el medallón para su sorpresa, para luego comenzar a observarlo - ¿Cómo diablos le hiciste algo así al medallón? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me tomara repararlo? – mientras decía esto movía para todas partes aquel objeto de metal

\- Deja de quejarte, además que voy a pagarte por el trabajo lo que espero es que lo hagas sin quejas – volvió a decir tajante el profesor

\- Kiyoteru y Len ni siquiera han cambiado como se tratan – dijo tras una pequeña risa la Hatsune y noto como era observada por aquella pequeña joven – ¿Pasa algo? –

\- Disculpe – Yuki se sonrojo y luego se alejó para tomar algo de aire y ocultar aquel notorio sonrojo en su rostro

\- Ella vino conmigo porque quería hacer un reporte acerca de ti – apenas soltó esto la pequeña grito debido a la vergüenza y comenzó a tapar su rostro con sus manos – Ella es la hija de Furukawa-san –

Hubo un momento de silencio que desconcertó a Kaai Yuki que observaba como la mirada de los 3 presentes allí primero mostro una enorme sorpresa, luego Rin se acercó a ella y comenzó a observarla de cerca, luego la tomo por sus axilas pero más que llevarla en sus brazos parecía estarla pesando para formar una mueca de confusión en su rostro

\- ¿Ella es su hija? – Bajo a la joven - Quiero decir es bien portada y habla sin usar malas palabras incluso si se trata de una chica adoptada, sería casi imposible ver a alguien que aprende de Miki ser tan pavorosa y sobre todo tan tierna – Puso su mano en su mentón y continuo observando a la pequeña

\- Oye, eso fue bastante grosero Rin, después de todo puede que Furukawa fuera algo torpe y muy temperamental pero nunca fue algo que esperarías de sus hijos, quiero decir de seguro evitaría que sean tan bestias como ella –

Kaai Yuki observaba como ellos empezaron a nombrar otros defectos de Miki Furukawa pero entonces soltó un grito parándolos en seco - ¡Ya no digan esas cosas de mi MADRE! – esto último lo dijo con más fuerza y para su sorpresa ambos le sonrieron con cierta sorna

\- Eso prueba que eres su hija – Muy sorprendida Kaai Yuki volteo y vio como la Hatsune le sonreía – Miki-san era la más temperamental de nuestro grupo pero aun así jamás permitía que alguien, sin importar quien fuera, hablara mal de alguno de nosotros – La joven solo atino a retener algunas lágrimas y evitar moquear al ver como su ídolo que encontraba frente a ella le alaba junto a su madre – Me alegro que tú también tengas aquel carácter de proteger a tus seres queridos, eso es algo que admiro mucho –

Una tos disimulada por Kiyoteru hizo que la joven que había quedado anonadada por las palabras de la aguamarina reaccionara – Ah… bueno yo… la considero alguien que… merece más admiración y que – tomo aire - ¡Quiero que me cuente que la hizo buscar la paz! –

Hatsune estaba sorprendida y luego comprendió que aquella pequeña no era una simple estudiante, su mirada y su determinación eran propias de ella misma a su edad por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal proclamación – De acuerdo – Asintió y luego le pidió a Len un par de sillas para que ella y la joven pudieran platicar más a gusto, el resto del grupo simplemente se dedicó a observar – Si tengo que responder, lo que me hizo buscar la paz fue el amor –

\- ¿Amor? – la pequeña inclino su cabeza debido a la confusión

\- Partiendo de su aspecto más simple, el amor es lo que hace que todos los seres humanos podamos coexistir pese a nuestras diferencias, no hablo únicamente del amor que se tiene a una pareja o como el que tienes con tu madre – al decir esto último Yuki se sonrojo – Sino uno que va más allá, el amor que se le puede tener a la gente es muy basto, yo puedo decirlo sin ningún miedo – Tomo un poco de aire – Amo a la humanidad, a todos y cada uno de ellos por lo que no deseo que hayan guerras ni muertes en ninguna parte, pero a pesar de mis deseos te has de haber dado cuenta que no se puede cambiar al mundo con buenas intenciones – su mirada se tornó dura y penetro profundamente en la joven – Para lograr que los corazones de las demás personas cambien debes comprender y hacerles entender que solo deseas que ellos estén mejor – Sonrió con ternura – Todas las decisiones que he tomado a lo largo de mi carrera están basados en esa simple premisa –

Yuki se encontraba anotando todo lo dicho por la princesa en una libreta que tomo de entre sus cosas y luego observo con temor a los ojos de Hatsune – Comprendo, ¿Entonces puede decirme que es lo que está planeando hacer ahora? –

\- Pues ahora mismo me encuentro trabajando para el festival que será en unos días pero además de eso vine a visitar a Len-kun y a Rin-chan –

\- ¿Podría preguntarle acerca de esa relación? – la pequeña se arrimó hacia la aguamarina con una mirada llena de determinación por saber la respuesta

Hatsune por un momento miro a Kiyoteru en señal de duda pero este negó con la cabeza - ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – Yuki asintió - ¿Furukawa-san te ha contado algo? –

\- Mi ma… - negó con la cabeza varias veces – Miki-san no ha dicho nada cuando le pregunto acerca de su pasado, desde mi corta vida con ella ha rehusado cualquier cosa relacionada con su pasado – bajo su mirada con tristeza – Por eso siempre estoy tratando de saber más de ella por todos mis medios, lo único que he logrado saber es que ella estuvo en el ejército y las conoció a ambas pero eso es todo, ni siquiera Kiyoteru-Sensei me ha hablado acerca de su pasado –

La mirada de Hatsune se volvió más amable y luego suspiro – Es normal que eso pase, de hecho por fin logro comprender acerca de porque decidiste entrevistarme –acaricio suavemente la cabeza de Yuki haciéndola sonrojar un poco – Tratabas de que te contara acerca de las incursiones en Fokar hace varios años y sobre la obra de tu madre en ella, en aquel entonces logre formar el tratado de Paenitet que otorgo a varios niños la oportunidad de vivir en Amire, tu eres de esos niños ¿Me equivoco? – eso ultimo lo tomo por sorpresa a la pequeña

\- ¿Cómo lo supo? –

\- Recuerda que conozco a Furukawa-san, ella dejo el ejército poco después de que el tratado fuera instaurado por lo que genero un gran revuelo ver que había abandonado toda su carrera debido a una pequeña niña, ahora lo sé – sonrió con mesura - Mi decisión fue la correcta al ver cómo eres y como Furukawa-san te ha cuidado, el tratado que hice fue una de mis mejores acciones –

Yuki se quedó congelada la sonrisa de Hatsune era hermosa y sobre todo denotaba su felicidad, todos los presentes allí parecían estar contentos al oír las palabras de la princesa – Bueno eso me parece un material digno de una A – soltó Kiyoteru haciendo reaccionar a la pequeña y tras eso todos comenzaron a reír mientras se sonrojaba

\- Aun quiero saber, ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen? – Inquirió Yuki y las miradas de todos la pusieron nerviosa

\- Yuki-chan ya te he dicho que es algo complicado – soltó el profesor

\- Bueno digamos que todos participamos en el ejército, es algo complicado ahondar en eso – Fue Len quien dijo eso y luego miro a su hermana que les mostro una gran comprensión con su gesto

\- Eso te lo debería contar Furukawa-san cuando crea que estés lista – dijo Rin a modo de calmar la curiosidad de la pequeña – El pasado puede ser complicado pero es necesario que tengas en cuenta que debes ser paciente – La pequeña bajo su mirada y luego asintió en señal de aceptación

\- Bien dicho esto – Len se acercó a Kiyoteru – Dime, ¿Ya le has enseñado magia avanzada? –

\- Yo soy el profesor de Historia y Artes arcanas básicas – Kiyoteru noto la mirada de Len y se mostró molesto – O sea que solo sabe la magia básica, la magia primordial y el armamento esta todavía fuera de su alcance – tras decir esto suspiro

\- Entonces podemos aprovechar la oportunidad – dijo Rin sonriendo y Yuki se mostró confusa – Te enseñaremos un poco de lo que se hace en una herrería mágica, como hacemos la cosa en "Kagamine-Iron" –

 **Notas del Autor**

Buenas mis queridos lectores, he aquí el nuevo capítulo en el que comenzaremos a ver poco a poco como se va soltando esta historia que traerá un futuro incierto y unas situaciones crueles llenas de sentimentalismo, aunque eso claro tendrá que esperar

 **Shioo:** En respuesta a tu pregunta, no habrá RinxLen, por lo demás me gusta que mi fic te esté gustando ojala que mis próximos cap te llamen la atención de la misma forma


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5** **: "Forja"**

 **Herrería "Kagamine Iron"**

Kaai Yuki observaba como Len preparaba varias partes de hierro y a la par del mismo carbón, ya después de haber reunido una gran cantidad miro a su hermana la cual asintió

\- Bien Yuki-chan deberías acompañarme – Rin sonrió y tomo de la mano a la joven llevándola a la parte trasera de la herrería donde se encontraba las así llamadas fraguas junto a un enorme horno y a la par una especie de banco de trabajo rodeado de toda clase de tintas en frascos transparentes lo cual llamo la atención de la pequeña

\- ¿Tinta? – pregunto curiosa

\- Eso es para el trabajo de runas que realiza Rin-san – contesto Kiyoteru que se había acercado tras ellos y a su par venían la Hatsune con Len que cargaba todo el hierro con el carbón

\- ¿Runas? – la mirada curiosa nunca abandono su rostro mientras les observaba por lo que Kiyoteru observo a Rin de manera suplicante

\- Esta bien, supongo que es mejor que te lo enseñe una experta – sonrió la rubia

-Esta vez trata de no romper el metal – soltó Len pasando a su lado y comenzando a trabajar en el horno de la forja haciendo que su hermana le mire acusatoriamente

\- Esta vez has un metal que si resista – soltó con ironía y ambos cruzaron una mala mirada - ¿Algún problema? –

\- Ya no peleen – la Hatsune fue la voz de la razón y luego observo a Yuki – Presta atención a lo que diga Rin –

\- Bueno partamos por lo básico – se acercó a Len – Como veras mi hermano se encarga de la forja del metal, para eso debe calentar el metal a altas temperaturas para poder usarlo de una forma adecuada, pero eso no es todo para poder imbuir un arma de magia no es simplemente usar cualquier material, si bien usar oro u oricalco dan buenos resultados a veces lo mejor es mantener los materiales en lo más simple –

\- Bueno eso es solo parte del asunto – dijo Len mientras colocaba los trozos de hierro en una especie de cesto y colocaba el carbón en una especie de estructura similar a un horno pero que poseía una enorme tubería que parecía ir varios metros hacia arriba – Ignis – luego de decir esto chasqueo sus dedos con lo que emergió una pequeña llama que encendió todo el carbón en segundos – No puedo tener a una niña aquí en mi fragua todo el día así que me daré prisa en mostrarte cómo va el proceso de forja, Ventus – tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire Len comenzó a soplar con gran fuerza dentro de aquel horno y de este emergieron enormes llamaradas que fueron dirigidas hacia aquella tubería, el fuego era en su base blanco y posteriormente amarillo – Esto normalmente lo hago con tiempo y calma, rara vez trato de apresurar el fuego – tomo aquel cesto mediante unas pinzas de metal y lo coloco dentro del horno para luego cerrarlo –

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que vas a hacer? – con una mirada algo confundida la joven observo al chico que estaba concentrado en su trabajo y por lo tanto la ignoro

\- Lo siento, Len se deja llevar mucho cuando trabaja con el metal, eso es algo que heredo de nuestro padre – la pequeña asintió – Pero si quieres saber, te estamos haciendo un amuleto muy especial, después de todo eres la hija de una buena amiga – sonrió y tomo asiento, luego le siguió la Hatsune con Kiyoteru pero la pequeña continuo de pie observando al herrero

\- Si quieres saber qué es lo que hago deberías acercarte un poco – soltó Len para sorpresa de los presentes - ¿No quieres aprender niña? –

\- ¡Sí! – contesto con efusividad y se acercó al herrero que tenía una distancia prudente de aquel horno

\- Bueno ahora lo que tenemos que haces es darle más temperatura y agregar oxigeno –

\- ¿Oxigeno? –

\- ¿Pensaste que todo lo hacemos con magia? – la joven asintió algo dudosa y el rubio le sonrió – Bueno si así fuera la armas y armaduras que hago serian demasiado frágiles, ya que me tomo las molestias de buscar un hierro decente para lo que hago, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es cuidar del material – tomo especie de perilla que estaba junto al horno y al girarla las llamas se hicieron aún más fuertes haciendo que el horno se ponga al rojo vivo – El oxígeno hace que las llamas ardan con aun más fuerza así que no debes acercarte, ¿De acuerdo? – sin mirar atrás el joven se acercó pese al calor emitido por el horno – Muy bien, por suerte no es algo muy grande lo que tengo que hacer – observo con detenimiento como el material dentro comenzaba a brillar con fuerza indicando que estaba en su punto más caliente, Len abre las puertas de aquel horno sin mucho problemas debido a que el calor que debería ser emitido hacia el exterior fue succionado por la cañería que se encontraba sobre el horno, con el par de tenazas toma la fuente con el hierro fundido y lo retira del horno – Bien ahora que ya estamos con esto – Le hace una seña a Kaai Yuki que se hace a un lado dejándole pasar hacia una mesa hecha de roca y que encima de la misma había una especie de molde con forma circular – Esto quedara muy bien – Len vierte todo el contenido en el molde sin derramar ni una gota, luego de dejar las pinzas y aquel cuenco a un lado estira sus brazos – Ah, en verdad no esperaba trabajar hoy pero bueno ya que se le va a hacer, Hammer - una especie de luz se concentra en su mano derecha y aparece un martillo de herrero – Ahora vamos a aprovechar – con el primer golpe que dio una especie de rayos que aparecieron retiraron una capa negra que se había formado sobre aquel molde – Ya quite la escoria, ahora démosle un lindo acabado – comenzó a golpear con su martillo varias veces mientras era observado por la pequeña, en cambio los demás simplemente suspiraban al ver tan emocionado al Kagamine

\- Si tan solo le hubieras puesto el mismo empeño al arma de Meiko – soltó su hermana

\- Sabes – sonrió y miro a su hermana – Quizás este acero no sea lo único que tenga que martillear hoy – una mirada amenazante hizo que Rin se encogiera en su asiento y los demás se rieran, tras unos veinte minutos el Kagamine dejo de martillear y tomo unos guantes – Ahora el acabado – hizo aparecer un martillo más pequeño junto a un cincel bastante peculiar, luego comenzó a moverse rápidamente llamando la atención de la pequeña que trataba de ver que era lo que hacía – Un poco más – tras diez minutos más finalmente sonrió – Bien ahora, Frigus – al decir esto chasqueo sus dedos y al hacerlo el horno se enfrió de golpe, haciendo que sonara con fuerza, seguido de otro crujir que vino de la pieza en la que trabajaba el Kagamine – Perfecto – se quitó los guantes y al tomar la pieza dio media vuelta, la misma era un medallón bastante grande que parecía tener más forma de reloj de bolsillo que de algo que se lleva al cuello – Al fin termine, ahora es tu turno Rin – lanza la pieza hacia su hermana que la atrapa y observa el diseño que le dio su hermano

\- ¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea darle esto a ella?, cuando Miki lo vea de seguro te golpeara – dijo con algo de dificultad la rubia

\- Eso lo hace mejor – sonrió en respuesta a las palabras de su hermana

\- ¿Qué dice? – pregunto la Hatsune acercándose a mirar junto a Kiyoteru, en pocos momentos ambos sonrieron y asintieron – Aun si te golpea creo que es un diseño adecuado para su hija –

\- ¿Qué dice? –pregunto Yuki intentando ver pero Rin se lo evito

\- Tranquila te lo daré una vez termine la inscripción –

\- Tengo una pregunta – la pequeña inquirió mirando al rubio

\- Adelante –

\- Mi madre me había dicho que la forja de metales siempre toma mucho tiempo, a ti en cambio no te demoro mucho, ¿Por qué? –

\- Bueno – el rubio rasco su cabeza y asintió – Si tengo que ponerlo en términos simples se debe a mi magia primordial "Forge" –

\- ¿Entonces puedes forjar cualquier cosa? –

\- Siempre y cuando tenga los materiales o algo con que trabajar, puedo dar rienda suelta a la creación de espadas a un nivel de locura, en palabras de mi padre poseo el linaje del dios griego Hefestos – la pequeña mostro una enorme sorpresa y Len desvió su mirada – Es algo vergonzoso decirlo así, pero bueno no es algo tan espectacular, la magia primordial de tu madre si era algo increíble –

\- ¿Cuál era su magia? –

Kiyoteru desaprobó con su mirada a Len y este asintió – No es algo que tenga permitido decir por ahí Yuki-chan, pero solo debes saber que es increíble - levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación y Rin tosió para que la pequeña le observara

\- Bueno entonces ya que ya terminamos con la magia de Len, aprovechare para mostrarte mi magia primordial, "Rune" – Rin sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban todas las tintas – Obviamente conoces la magia común de runas, ¿Me equivoco? –

\- Si, Kiyoteru-Sensei no has enseñado las runas de protección y de invisibilidad – contesto Yuki siguiendo a Rin

\- Es lo normal, las runas de ataque y de escudo son ineficientes debido a que no resisten magia más que magia inferior – Rin tomo una tinta de color azul oscuro al llegar a la mesa y coloco en ella el medallón – Mi magia es algo más potente que eso, me permite escribir runas y alterar su poder según el nivel del objeto con el que se usa, sin importar que pase este valor seguirá alterando según las personas que la posea, es decir que mis runas dan a su usuario un uso único que solo el poseerá –

\- ¿Quieres decir que haces que el arma que usen solo sea de ellos? –

\- Es un poco más complicado, para ponerle simple, si por ejemplo una de mis inscripciones dice "Fuerza" – Mueve su dedo y aparecen en el aire varias runas – Su usuario verá aumentada su fuerza física, pero eso solo será según sus habilidades, en cambio usando una runa común y corriente aquella persona solo sería un poco más fuerte y el efecto pasaría enseguida – sonrió al ver la mirada sorprendida de Yuki – En cambio mis runas no desaparecen a no ser que yo las quite –

\- Eso me hace recordar cuando hiciste que el escudo de Kaito fuera más "Resistente" – hablo Kiyoteru desde detrás de Yuki

\- Aun recuerdo eso, ningún ataque logro alcanzarnos – Rin tomo una pluma de entre todas las tintas y sumergió la punta en la tinta azul – Aunque luego Kaito me dijo que debería quitar esas runas debido a que ese escudo debía ser destruido, aquel fue un día triste para mí – comenzó a escribir sobre la parte trasera del medallón

\- ¿Que regalo le harás? – pregunto la Hatsune observando como Rin escribía con bastante entusiasmo

\- Supongo que esto le servirá – les mostro la parte trasera del medallón y en este estaban inscritas las runas "Suerte"

\- ¿Suerte? – pregunto la princesa algo sorprendida – ¿No me dijiste que ya no harías runas con significados fuera de lo normal? –

\- Se trata de la hija de una amiga, así que por esta vez hare una excepción a la regla – Rin le entrego el medallón a Yuki y esta al observar la imagen grabada al otro lado se sorprendió, era una mujer sosteniendo una lanza y debajo apareció escrito "Héroe"

\- ¿Es mi madre? – pregunto curiosa la pequeña

\- Si, esa es tu madre – contesto Kiyoteru con calma y noto el cariño con el que observaba aquella imagen en el medallón – Deberías agradecer a Len y a Rin, tu nuevo regalo –

\- Gracias, en verdad – hizo una reverencia – Gracias – sin notarlo las palabras suerte tras el medallón brillaron, un sonido hizo que Yuki se sorprendiera y luego comenzara a buscar entre sus ropas, para sacar la tarjeta que anteriormente había usado para hablar con Miki

\- ¿Hola? – se escucha una voz proveniente de la tarjeta - ¿Hola alguien me escucha? –

\- Ma… – la pequeña sacude su cabeza – Miki-san –

\- Que fría eres y eso que siempre te digo que me digas mama – Miki sonrió y su imagen apareció en la tarjeta – Yuki quiero que regreses a casa, se está haciendo tarde y ya tengo preparada la cena –

\- Esta bien – dijo y luego sonrió – Nos vemos en casa, mama – al decir esto último Miki observo curiosa la escena

\- Espera, ¿Acabas de llamarme como creo que lo hiciste? – Miki se acercó de golpe a la tarjeta haciendo que lo único que se viera fuera su ojo – ¡Dijiste mama! – Yuki se sonrojo – Se nota que Kiyoteru te enseña bien, a pesar de ser un pervertido puede realmente ser un buen... –la conversación se cortó de golpe y Yuki guardo la tarjeta junto al medallón bastante sonrojada

\- ¿Pervertido? – Len y Rin intentaban por todos los medios contener la risa que les había provocado las palabras de Miki, la princesa también estaba con una enorme sonrisa y a su vez con su mano formando un puño evitando reír de más – Realmente Miki no ha cambiado ni un poco, me pregunto si es realmente un buen ejemplo para una alumna como Yuki-chan – sonrió un poco y luego se puso de pie – Bueno ya oíste a tu madre, deberíamos irnos para no preocuparla de más –

La pequeña hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar junto a su profesor – Realmente estoy agradecida, conocerlos a ustedes que son buenas personas me hace pensar que mi madre también lo es al ser su amiga, si puedo pasare con ella por aquí – sonrió de oreja a oreja y acompaño a Kiyoteru

\- Es una buena niña – sonrió Hatsune

\- Ojala no tenga que pasar por lo mismo que nosotros – soltó Len mirando a su hermana

\- Rezare para que ese día no llegue y que las batallas sean cosa del pasado – dijo la rubia y luego se escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría y luego se cerraba

\- Bueno ahora que ya se fueron, supongo que podríamos relajarnos y tomar algo de te – Rin sonrió con algo de tristeza – El pasado siempre me trae malos recuerdos pero es bueno saber que alguien nos ve como algo positivo después de todo, en cierta manera me alegra –

\- Eso es algo bueno Rin - Len sonrió a su hermana – Después de todo lo días de la Guardia Negra quedaron atrás hace mucho tiempo –

\- Me alegro que no se apeguen al pasado – una voz distinta se escuchó por la sala y los tres observaron en dirección hacia la entrada, al abrirse la puerta lentamente una mirada carmesí rápidamente se hizo evidente – Entonces podemos hablar como viejos compañeros de armas –

 **Notas del Autor**

 **Forge:** Magia primordial que se basa en la creación de armas, solo es posible realizarla si se tiene los materiales adecuados, varia de material a material, además al imbuir mana en las armas se consigue distintos resultados, más información se ira agregando conforme se descubra

 **Rune:** Magia primordial para la infusión de runas especializadas en armas u objetos, según su uso varía de acuerdo al usuario, esta habilidad permite la creación de armamento único y se le agregara más información según se descubra

 **Ignis:** Hechizo básico de fuego, nivel inferior

 **Ventus** : Hechizo básico de viento, nivel inferior

 **Frigus** : Hechizo de enfriamiento (Absorbe el calor que rodea al usuario y lo dispersa rápidamente hacia el suelo), nivel inferior

 **Hammer** : Herramienta creada mediante el uso de Forge, imposible replicar

Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero que les guste este nuevo, tratare de actualizar más seguido, tuve que dejar de lado este fic debido a todo el trabajo que tuve las últimas semanas, así que si alguien aun lo lee aun si no me deja reviews seguiré escribiendo :3, por lo demás si les gusta gracias xD


End file.
